1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device which can sufficiently contact a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional electronic device 1, comprising a housing 20 and pad units 10 and 10′. FIG. 1b is a sectional view along direction I-I of FIG. 1a. FIG. 1c is an enlarged view of portion A of FIG. 1b. Conventionally, due to flexing of the conventional electronic device 1 during the manufacturing process, the housing 20 may deform, wherein a bottom surface thereof twists. Additionally, pad units may be assembled to the housing 20 with different heights protruding from the bottom surface. Therefore, with reference to FIG. 1b and 1c, the pad unit 10′ may not sufficiently contact a supporting surface 2 (for example, table surface).